<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omnipotent by demon_dark_81, Xanthias_Reavik (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598487">Omnipotent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dark_81/pseuds/demon_dark_81'>demon_dark_81</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik'>Xanthias_Reavik (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saturn AU - Light &amp; Apocalypse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dark_81/pseuds/demon_dark_81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Chaos takes what's His.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark x Xanthias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saturn AU - Light &amp; Apocalypse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continued directly from Chapter 3 of Prophecy &amp; Apocalypse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Dark grins and takes Xanthias's hand. He uses his strengthened reality bending abilities to create a new void. An in-between void, a limbo of sorts. A place to travel between dimensions with ease. And then he takes them through it, back to their original dimension.)<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Xanthias grins like a Cheshire the /<em>entire</em>/ time - and once through, he warps them directly to his mother - to Serenity. He doesn't wait - immediately, he begins his chant - and she cries out in pain as well, her /<em>VARIOUS</em>/ powers of creation creating chaos around her as he transfers them to Dark the same way as before - quickly as possible - releasing her as soon as it's done, leaving her gasping on the ground for air. He looks to her with an emotionless face, though his voice is soft.) ...sorry, mom. (And then, before Dark can even prepare, still stunned from the INSANE amount of power he's just absorbed, Xanthias has warped them home to give Dark time to recuperate. ...this feels /<em>difficult as hell</em>/ to adjust to - painful, like something threatening to burst inside him - but he /<em>is</em>/ adjusting.)<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(Dark stumbles, the warping causing disorientation along with the pain.) I- ...That one- that one did not feel quite so nice.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Xanthias nods.) ...I know, love. ...it's a lot to take in. ...but the worst of it should be over, now. (He pulls him close, hugging him tightly.) .......you'll be ok. ...once the pain fades, we will go to Veralia. ...we will take her power, and then we will be ready to take Balance.<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(He swallows and nods, returning the hug and relaxing against Xanthias.) ...Alright.<br/>
<strong><br/>
(He looks to him, tilting his head.) ...try our your power. ...perhaps expelling some energy will help you. ...you can create life from nothing, any kind. ...perhaps your favorite animal. ...perhaps a new species, or a new soul entirely.<br/>
<br/>
</strong>Anything.... (He hums, thinking a moment before grinning. He then calls on some of his newfound power and, in a manner not unlike how he bends reality, creates a cobra snake, one without venom.)<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Xanthias swears, staring at it, hesitantly reaching toward it - and as he takes hold of it and it coils around him -- biting at him, naturally, as a wild snake would --- Xanthias smiles the most /<em>stupid</em>/ looking smile he's ever given, ignoring its bites to stroke its scales.) ...it's beautiful, Dark... how - ... (He honestly looks like he may cry.) <em><span class="u">(Xanthias: being viciously attacked Xanthias: .....this is fine shut up his name is Hoody and he's my baby.)</span><br/>
<br/>
</em></strong>(Dark smiles widely at Xanthias's happiness, his aura dancing.) He is non-venomous. I thought you would like it.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Xanthias smiles, blushing.) ...I love him. .......I'm naming him Hoody. (Xanthias releases Hoody so he can slither off into the house before looking to Dark.) ...how do you feel?<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(He hums.) Better. I believe that helped.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(He nods.) ...do you feel ready?<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(He hesitates but nods.) ....Yes.<strong><br/>
<br/>
(He nods before warping them to the lake. ...where, interestingly, Veralia stands waiting, eyeing them both.) ...there is no need to chain me as you did my sister, Xanthias. ...I am no animal, and she did not deserve that. (She glares down at them both.) I will display my powers just fine on my own. (Xanthias smirks coldly.) ...I expected as much, Mother.<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(Dark gives her an apologetic look before turning his expression neutral once more, waiting.)<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Veralia says nothing, moving to Dark directly and grabbing him /<em>harshly</em>/ by the jaw, bending and looking him directly in the eyes as her own become completely black. Her powers /<em>surge</em>/ through her aura and then through her arm, directly into his body --- and he feels it. ...Mastery. The touch of death, the creation of Reapers, the ability to wash souls clean - to condemn them to hell - to //<em>destroy them entirely</em>//. ...to pull souls from bodies, to /absorb them into himself for permanent power indefinitely/, to control the very cycle of life. ...and with Life and Death combined, everything remotely possible in between seems to unlock within him as well, bolstering, powerful... but not bursting like life. Not exploding in him. No, this feels... very, very cold. ...and then she releases him, tilting her head, her glare unforgiving.) ...I knew this day would come. ...if either of you abuses this power, I will come for you myself. (Xanthias gives only an amused smirk.)<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(Dark shivers at the cold and shakes his head.) I will not. (With that, he moves back to Xanthias.)<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Xanthias warps him back to their home --- and then calls Balance with a thought, asking for judgement for his crimes. ....and Lucifer, no doubt, warps into place before them, enraged, eyes glowing - but Xanthias moves into action, grabbing Lucifer by the jaw and forcing him to his knees with unexpected strength, hissing as he does in his tongues, forcing Lucifer's powers through into his aura and into Dark's ------ just as before. ...Dark feels, now, the other two balance within himself - feels a calmness, and feels an intrinsic understanding --- as well as an INSANE power over the very fabric of reality. ...not just distortion, no - the ability to mend and rend /////<em>everything</em>///// at a whim. An understanding of everything, a knowledge of the psyche and connections of the world - the ability to mend not just voids and rifts - but the very energy of the universe itself. He finds knowledge of every single reality and how carefully interwoven the timelines and dimensions are and more --- but more than anything, he finds the power and authority to act as a universal entity, as a //<em>true</em>// god, as perhaps... the truest of /all/ of them. ...ultimately, he gains power to fully and unequivocally control all things - as Lucifer's powers link through and balance out /<em>all</em>/ of the powers he has been given thus far.)<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(Dark feels the balance and calmness rush through him, along with the insane amount of power, and grins. He feels the absolute control he has now and gives a contented hum.)<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Xanthias smiles at him, tilting his head.) ...how do you feel, my love? ...with all of that power at your disposal? (He moves to him, taking his tie gently in his hand.) ...do you like my gifts~?</strong></p><p>(Dark's aura dances and he pulls Xanthias close to him.) The best gifts I have ever received. Thank you~<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(He smiles warmly, then, his own emotions having been very carefully hidden.)<br/>
<br/>
</strong><span class="u"><em>(Is Balance just still there)</em></span></p><p><span class="u"><strong><em>(He can't move for shit. Xanthias bound him ///strongly///.)<br/>
<br/>
</em></strong><em>(I also love how they left all of the gods passed out in the other dimension xD)</em></span><strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>(Dark kisses Xanthias softly and presses their foreheads together.) What now?<br/>
<strong><br/>
(He speaks softly.) Now... I need you to trust me. ...this is going to hurt. ...but it's only temporary, and you'll retain everything I've given you. ...ok?<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(He tenses slightly.) ...Of course I trust you. What are you going to do?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(He tilts his head.) This. (Without another moment, he reaches his hand into Dark --- ethereal ---- grabbing hold of Dark's very soul. ...and he /<em>leeches</em>/ the very power out of him --- but it's an odd sensation, closer to copying and pasting rather than cutting and moving. ...it ///<em>hurts</em>/// like a //<em>mother fucker</em>//, permeating him with cold and electricity, but then Xanthias removes his hand and Dark feels just the same as he did before Xanthias's movements. ...the wraith pulls away, then, his /own/ aura flickering with all of his new power, all gathered in one swoop........ taken directly from, and only possible /<em>because</em>/ of, his husband. Xanthias gives a dangerous, calculated, cruel smile as he looks over his hand, turning it over, observing the insane power there.)<br/>
<span class="u"><em><br/>
(Xanthias literally /needed/ Dark's mutation to get it all in one, willing, vulnerable source… else he would have been ganged up on and stopped. With Dark at his side, he knew he was protected and safe - as well, he knew he had back up - and he knew Dark could literally seduce the others and get it all done with next to no fight.)</em></span></strong></p><p>(Dark cries out in pain, gasping and leaning against the wall when Xanthias takes his hand out. He swears profusely and looks to Xanthias.) ...You've given yourself the same power.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(He chuckles softly, nodding.) ...in addition to those exclusively mine, yes. .......and this. (He holds out a hand, hovering a soul there with the most delicate touch he can ---- and Dark senses it immediately. ......///<em>MARO</em>///. ...he kept /<em>Maro's</em>/ soul inside of himself. ...when he had the time is ... unknown, but ... he frees Maro, then, and Maro manifests his body, shuddering, his own aura flickering the same as his parents'. He blinks, visibly confused, uncertain, unknowing.)<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(Dark pushes himself off of the wall.) Maro?<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Maro looks to him, then, disoriented.) ...Father? ...when did - where - ......what the hell?<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(He shakes his head.) It's- I have brought us back in our original timeline. I am... Not one hundred percent sure what is happening either. (He looks to Xanthias questioningly.)<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Xanthias smirks.) ...don't you understand, husband? ...I have given Maro the same abilities. ...Althaia and Ruvik, as well, but I am not strong enough to let them out yet... not with what needs doing. ...but our family will be nothing short of perfectly preserved through the apocalypse itself.<br/>
<br/>
</strong>Dark nods.) ...I see.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Xanthias chuckles softly.) ...now. ...If you don't mind... Maro. (He tilts his head, eyes cold.) It's time I collect on that favor you owe me. ...come here. (Maro's eyes widen and he swears, but he moves to Xanthias without another word. Xanthias takes hold of him, and Dark watches as Xanthias /<em>transfers the souls of their other children into Maro</em>/. ...and then Xanthias, somehow, seems even ... /<em>more</em>/ distant emotionally. He turns, then, to Lucifer.) ...I do apologize, Luci. (His words are callous.)<br/>
<br/>
...however... don't you worry. ...my entire family has been supplied with your abilities. ...your loss will be made up for. (He takes Lucifer by the hair, then, exposing his throat and forcing him to look Xanthias in the eyes. Xanthias gives a vicious, sociopathic smile.) Any last words? ...oh, wait... I don't care. (He then plunges his hand into Lucifer, ripping the soul from Balance himself – a dancing, pulsating light, tendrils like those of drawings of the sun lashing out around it – burning, pure, not /meant/ to be taken as it warps everything around it and clings to Lucifer’s body as if tethered by those very tendrils. …but Xanthias only smiles as Lucifer sits gasping for air, eyes wide, pale and unable to make a sound other than his breathing. Lucifer clings to life without being able to move his physical form at all, pupils contracted and staring at Xanthias as if in betrayal. …but Xanthias is unaffected, and doesn’t seem to care. …instead, he slices through the connecting tendrils, severing the soul from the First God… and Lucifer falls broken, dead, to the ground as Xanthias /absorbs/ the soul - as opposed to destroying or devouring it - adding Lucifer’s latent power and energy to his own to strengthen himself.)<br/>
<br/>
</strong>(Dark watches this interaction, a small blush dusting his cheeks.) .....Christ, Xanthias.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>(Xanthias blushes darkly, abruptly realizing himself and clearing his throat, suddenly mild again.) ...d-...did I disturb you? ...I'm sorry, I don't mean to seem harsh I -<br/>
<br/>
</strong>Dark shakes his head, moving to him then and pulling him into a passionate kiss.) I am not disturbed.<br/>
<strong><br/>
(He fuckin' melts, Dark's sof lil wraith all over again, humming against his chin when he stops.) ......you aren't? ...even if... ...(he sighs softly and pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Dark's waist.) ...let me savor this moment, then. ...I... don't know what you'll think of me when everything ... /<em>really</em>/ begins.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Apocalypse, Now.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Xanthias unleashes hell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Dark kisses him again, softly this time.) I do not think my view of you will change.<br/><br/><strong>(He sighs.) ...stop that. ...stop digging yourself deeper into my heart, stop making me /<em>feel</em>/ things, what - what am I going to do when I can't get you back out again?<br/><em><br/></em></strong>(He is silent for a moment.) Do you not want me in your heart?<br/><br/><strong>(He gives a pained, trembling breath.) ...I /<em>do</em>/, and it /<em>scares</em>/ me. You tell me you won't leave, but Dark I have no illusions of what I am. ...the other gods may have self-esteem issues, may question themselves as if they are monsters - but make no mistake, Dark, that is /<em>exactly</em>/ what I am.</strong></p><p>(Dark growls.) And you think I am not? It matters little to me, Xanthias. I love you and I do not intend to leave.<br/><br/><strong>(He laughs softly.) ...no, Dark. ...I do not believe you /<em>are</em>/. ...I believe you are many things, but a monster is not one of them.<br/><br/></strong>Well, then neither are you. You are doing what you believe you must, what you think is best. That does not make you a monster.<br/><br/><strong>(He looks away, then, clearing his throat as he pulls away from Dark - and Dark can feel he's hit ... a /<em>new</em>/ wall, in the link.) ...........best get on with it then. (With that, he warps out of the house to a nearby field, where he takes a breath, preparing himself.)<br/><br/></strong>(Dark blinks, but ignores the pain of Xanthias so abruptly leaving him and shutting him out. He warps after Xanthias.)<br/><br/><strong>(As he arrives, he finds Xanthias standing, spine straight, shoulders squared, hands at his sides. His entire body is a ghostly ethereal, his face ... distorted, like some... nightmarish beast, eyes open but the sockets seemingly completely empty. His teeth are all, every one of them, sharp - his voice a wraithik whisper so powerful it is oddly consuming, and Dark feels his very energy wane being so near. The world itself seems to... feel off-kilter, as if gravity were forcibly pulling at him, trying to shove him sideways. ...and there is a strange, hellish humming from the energy of the world around them. ...he can feel the very earth beneath them trembling, the beginnings of an earthquake.)<br/><br/></strong>(Dark's eyes widen and he stumbles, taking a step backwards.)<br/><br/><strong>(The very world itself begins to shake. /<em>Violently</em>/. ...and then he sees tears in the very fabric of reality, through which... an unknown, non-physical dimension can be seen. ...and then the beings within notice the tear. ...and then they are ///<em>flooding</em>/// out through it, shooting out into the world, manifesting --- and Dark sees many more tears just like this one opening in the distance.)<br/><br/></strong>(Dark stumbles once more but keeps his footing. And then he sees the tears and the things coming out of them and his eyes widen.)<br/><br/><strong>(Demons. ...and not just any demons. Those present in this world had to be intelligent, crafty, to get here - these are... these are beasts. Some mindless, some not, but sentient or not - these things are /<em>dangerous</em>/, powerful - and they come forth in the hundreds from this rift. ...and Dark, with his new abilities, can feel the rifts opening //<em>all over the world</em>//, in every region and every kingdom. ...and then the rifts empty of what was behind them, and seal again --- but already, Dark can feel the chaos beginning. ...panic. ...absolute anarchy. He can see through the timelines, he can see everything happening as Xanthias predicted - humans and other races being /<em>absolutely</em> //<em>culled</em>// / --- he can see every outcome. ...it varies too widely for him to know which is real for this world.)<br/><br/></strong>(Dark stands still for a long moment, watching the destruction through the various timelines. He remains stoic. Apathetic.)<br/><strong><br/>(Xanthias continues to shake the world a while longer - unleashing all manner of beast from various rifts, be they demon, wraith, vampire or anything else --- including fae from other /<em>realities</em>/ --- until finally, at long last, he ceases his efforts. ...and indeed, /<em>now</em>/, he is tired. ...his legs give out under him and he falls to his knees, but he laughs - perhaps the most wicked sounding laugh Dark has ever heard.)<br/><br/></strong>(Dark goes to him then, still expressionless, and moves to help him up.)<br/><br/><strong>(He takes his help, then, but refuses to look at him - his face still... oddly changed. He is trying, for all his worth, to hide the true form that /<em>is</em>/ the Wraithik God, but he is slowed in his exhaustion.)<br/><br/></strong>That must have taken a lot out of you. ....Are you alright, Xanthias? (I like,,, the world just being in chaos around them,,,, and they just standing there calmly. Holding each other.)<strong><em><br/>                                                <br/></em>(He shudders, slowly but surely returning himself to human. .....it takes him several agonizing minutes to do so, though he is careful not to make a sound. ...and then, when he is himself again, he looks to Dark, the Xanthias he knows again.) ...I will be. ...with you.<br/><br/></strong>(Dark's stoicism falters then and he smiles, nuzzling Xanthias.) I love you. But you must rest.<br/><br/><strong>(He shudders and clings to him.) ...I don't need rest. ...my work isn't done. ...I need to... balance the ecosystem of it all.<br/><br/></strong>(Dark frowns.) You cannot, in this state.<br/><br/><strong>(He smiles, giving a weak laugh.) ...you underestimate me, love.<br/><br/></strong>(Dark gives a crooked smile.) Perhaps you can. But I do not want you to hurt yourself.<br/><br/><strong>(He blushes.) ..........I'm a god, I can handle it... <span class="u"><em>(Xanthias: sees Dark's crooked smile Xanthias: .....................ah fuck my heart fell out of my body and into your hands oops)</em></span></strong></p><p>(He hums.) Even gods become weary. (He hesitates a moment before placing a kiss on Xanthias's forehead. In doing so, he transfers some of his own energy to Xanthias.)<br/><br/><strong>(Xanthias blushes and pulls away, averting his gaze.) ...we feel... ...off. ...or is it me?<br/><br/></strong>(Dark hesitates and shakes his head.) ....Things are strange right now. The world is changing. Everything feels off at the moment.<br/><br/><strong>(He sighs softly.) Don't avoid the question, Dark. .......is it /<em>us</em>/?<br/><br/></strong>....No. No, we are still us. I love you, Xanthias.<br/><br/><strong>(He nods, then, swallowing.) ...I ... I love you too. (He moves away, then, sighing.) ...I ... I can't place... I feel... ...I feel distanced and in need of reassurance, and I don't like it. It's eating at me.<br/><br/></strong>(Dark shakes his head.) ....I have been stepping back, allowing you to do what needs to be done. ...I did not mean to create distance between us in doing so.<br/><strong><br/>(He blinks, then, and laughs softly.) ...you really are oblivious. .......never mind, love. I - I had nothing to worry about, you're right.<br/><br/></strong>(Dark blinks.) What do you mean?<br/><br/><strong>(He chuckles.) Nothing, Dark. I thought you were upset but you're barely thinking about the thing I thought you might be upset over.<br/><br/></strong>Which is?<br/><br/><strong>(He shakes his head, swearing at himself internally for bringing Dark's attention.) Nothing important. I need to balance the world, and I'm going to do that now. (He moves, creating a further physical distance.)<br/><br/></strong>(He growls.) It must be important if it was worrying you so. Do not change the subject. Tell me. The world can wait a moment longer.<br/><strong><br/>(He growls back, then, looking to him sharply.) I don't want to talk about it.<br/><br/></strong>(He glares.) Why not?<br/><br/><strong>(He remains steadfast, squaring his shoulders, trying to face his glare without backing down.) I just /<em>don't</em>/.<br/><br/></strong>(His aura flicks in his irritation and flares slightly.) I cannot reassure you if you do not tell me.<strong><br/><br/>(He growls softly, knowing he won't be able to stand up to Dark if he stays there - but not knowing where in the world he could run to. The only advantage he /<em>has</em>/ over the man are his own natural abilities as a wraithik god. He backs away, hissing softly.) I don't need reassurance, I'll be /<em>fine</em>/.<br/><br/></strong>(Dark hesitates and softens.) ....Please, Xanthias.<br/><br/><strong>(He swears.) ....Dark, don't -- ...don't do this to me.<br/><br/></strong>(He looks to Xanthias, his face vulnerable rather than stoic.) Xanthias.....<br/><br/><strong>(He swears again, eyes softening even as he looks away.) .........look, ok, I - ...I told you. ...I don't want to lose you. ...and... you said I was doing this because I think it's best... but that's .... that's not true. I do think the world will be better ultimately, but that's... not /why/ I'm doing this.<br/><br/></strong>(He tilts his head.) ....Then why?<br/><br/><strong>(He growls lowly.) ...spite. ...spite and a sheer /yearning/ to hurt this world, even if temporarily.<br/><br/></strong>(He blinks at this.) I.... I see.<br/><br/><strong>(He growls again, snapping his head to face him.) I want them to die, Dark. ...I /<em>want</em>/ them to die, and I'm making it happen. So tell me. Look me in the /<em>eyes</em>/ and tell me what you see, because I /<em>love</em>/ their suffering.<br/><br/></strong>(Dark sets his jaw, meeting Xanthias's gaze.) I see /<em>you</em>/. The very same man I fell in love with. Through shadow and light, eternally. If this is what makes you happy, then so be it. The world was destined to be destroyed one day regardless.<br/><br/><strong>(He blushes helplessly, looking away, not even needing to look at his own finger.) ... 'Aeternum, in umbra et lux.' ...I... ...I haven't forgotten. ...but I ... still can't believe it.<br/><br/></strong>(He moves to Xanthias, lifting his chin with a finger.) I was not lying, Xanthias. I love you.<br/><br/><strong>(He blushes, then, giving a shaken breath.) ...nor was I. ...you... I am /yours/, Dark. ...you need ... only say the word. ...I will try to contain what I am, I will...do whatever I can, to ... to ease the burden of being with... ....with /<em>me</em>/.<br/><br/></strong>(Dark snarls and pulls Xanthias close, nuzzling him aggressively.) Being with you has /never/ been a burden. Do not change yourself for my sake.<br/><br/><strong>(Xanthias blushes, distressed, soft whining escaping from him before he finds himself clinging to Dark.) ...but - I - I --------- Dark I - can't - ... (He can do little to speak, at this, broken near immediately.)<br/><br/></strong>(He kisses Xanthias intensely before speaking again.) You are... Perfect. I have never been happier than the time I have known you.<br/><br/><strong>(He clings to him, brain /</strong><em>fried</em>/ from the kiss, just - stuck to him like a cat. ...so broken is his ability to speak that when he tries, it all comes out in stuttered mumbles, nothing even remotely salvageable for words.)<br/><br/>(Dark chuckles and kisses him once more before pulling away.) I love you, Xan. I always will. Remember that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>